ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Seggallion
| otherappearances= }} Seggallion is the name given to several characters found in different Ultima games. The connection between these characters is not clear. Even though they share the same name and looks, they do not seem to recall previous encounters with the Avatar. Seggallion is originally a character from Origin's Knights of Legend, another of their games, which is set in the world of Ashtalarea. Lord Seggallion (Ultima V) In Ultima V, Lord Seggallion was a retired pirate that had successfully amassed a considerable amount of wealth. After retiring, he erected the fortress Farthing, on an island south of Jhelom, where he liked to study the skies. In Ultima V, the Avatar received a spyglass from him. Farthing later sank into the waves, however, after the collapse of the Underworld. Ultima V: Lazarus In Ultima V: Lazarus, Lord Seggallion has a longer backstory. He was originally a pirate from Buccaneer's Den, and sailed in the Ashtalarea's Breath. He had once attacked a ship from Moonglow, and spared a girl called Temme whose brother was killed on the attack, after seeing the shock his death was to her. Seggallion later tracked Temme from afar as she became a mage, happy to see her thrive. Seggallion tried to defend the Den when Blackthorn attacked it after he became Regent, but he was defeated and captured. Blackthorn offered him riches and a fortress, Farthing, should he choose to help the Oppression from time to time. Seggallion eventually agreed, and settled in Farthing. Seggallion invited Temme, who didn't know he was the pirate that had killed her brother, to settle at Farthing. She agreed, and brought her apprentice, Dufus, along. While in Farthing, Seggallion helped the Oppression by providing them information about the pirate routes, though he wasn't too happy about it. The pirate Lord Dalgrin sent an emissary to try and convince Seggallion side with the Resistance, but he wasn't successful. The Avatar could choose to tell Temme about Seggallion's past, which would make her leave Farthing, and would turn Seggallion against the Avatar. The Avatar could also choose to help Dalgrin in sending messages to his emissary, which would eventually lead to Seggallion and everyone on Farthing being killed by Dalgrin's men. In this remake, Seggallion explicitly stated that he was from another world, linking him with the Seggallion found in Ultima VI. Seggallion (Ultima VI) Seggallion is a knight that came from a parallel world known as Ashtalarea. While in his world, he was attacked by a beast, and accidentally stepped through a blue moongate that transported him to Britannia. The mysterious moongate vanished, leaving Seggallion stranded in this new world. The Avatar found him in Serpent's Hold in Ultima VI. Seggallion was eager for some adventure by that time, and gladly joined the hero on the quest of the False Prophet. Seggallion (Savage Empire) Seggallion was a character found in the land of Eodon in Savage Empire, where he was on an archeological dig. He was preoccupied with locating some diamonds, and when pressed, seemed quite paranoid about anyone else finding them first. Jack Segal (Martian Dreams) Seggallion makes another appearance, of sorts, in Martian Dreams, as the character Jack Segal. Trivia * Though it is likely just coincidence, Seggalion as seen in Savage Empire greatly resembles Tom Selleck, best known from the series Magnum, P.I.. * "Seggallion" appears on the trainsim highscores in the first Wing Commander,http://www.wcnews.com/wcpedia/"Seggallion" WCPedia another Origin game. References Category:The Companions of the Avatar Category:NPCs of Ultima V Category:NPCs of Ultima VI Category:NPCs of Savage Empire